Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130908175447
Wstałam zaścieliłam łóżko i poszłam do toalety, gdy załatwiłam już potrzeby fiziologiczne zeszłam na dół, przy zlewie w kuchni stał Mike, zmywał naczynia i dziwnie podrygiwał. Su: Dzień dobry... Dobrze się czujesz? - Spytałam zaniepokojona. Michel zakręcił kran i owrócił się w moją strone, miał na twarzy ogromny uśmiech. Mich: To taniec siostra! Dziś imprezaaaaa! Wow, ale się napalił. Podszedł do mnie złapał za dłonie przyciągnął od Siebie i odepchnął kręcąc mną, nagle puszczając zakręciło mi się w głowie i podparłam się o krzesło. Su: Dobra, dość tych pirułetów, dobrze, że jeszcze nie zjadłam śniadania. - Zaburczało mi w brzuchu - A no właśnie. - Zaczęłam zmierzać w stronę lodówki. Ale Mike złapał mnie za ramię i posadził na krześle. Mich: O nie nie nie! Nie ma na to czasu, ja jadę po kolegę, musimy mieć jakąś muzyke, a ja mam znajomego DJ'a, za to Ty moja druga. - Poszedł do przedpokoju założyć buty. - Pójdziesz do sklepu i załatwisz nam jakiś alkochol, a po powrocie włożysz do zamrażarki, tej co stoi w gościnnym, właśnie ide ją podłączyć. Wybiegł z pokoju by po chwili wrócić. Su: Chyba zapominasz, że jestem niepełnoletnia, nie sprzedadzą mi alkocholu.. - Podczas gdy to mówiłam Mike udał się do Siebie do pokoju po kurtke i znów wrócił. - A co to za problem nie możesz kupić po.. - zatrzasnęły się drzwi od domu. - drodze...Świetnie! Naprawdę świetnie! Dzięki! I gratuluje! Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale właśnie żeś popsuł impreze!Przecież mi nic nie sprzedadzą! I widzisz co zrobiłeś?! Jestem sama w domu i krzycze sama do Siebie! Westchnęłam. No dobra, postaram się go nie zawieść. Włożyłam kawalek chleba do tostera i weszłam na górę. Wyjęłam z szafy czarne koturny, czarną przylegającą bluzkę bez ramiączek i obcisłe, może zbyt obcisłe szorty. Spojrzałam w lustro. Hmm... Wyjęłam z szafy brązowe koturny , brązowa kurteczke i czarny kapelusz. Znów podeszłam do lustra, Nooo! Stylóweczka! Teraz weszłam do łazienki wyjęłam tusz, tapete i fioletową szminke. Zwykle mój makijaż składał się z kremu brązującego under20 i jednej warstwy tuszu, tak teraz wzięłam trochę ciemniejszą tapete mamy, przed tuszem zrobiłam Sobie kreske na oczku i tuszowałam rzęsy trzema tuszami, teraz szminka. Muszę przyznać, że efekt był niesamowity, wyglądałam na 19 lat makijaż był nieprzesadzony, wręcz idealny. Zeszłam na dół. Moje grzanki były chłodne, a i tak popsułabym Sobie szminkę. No dobra, to idę bez śniadania. Wzięłam kopertę i wyszłam z domu. Po chwili doszłam do sklepu, wzięłam wózek, włożyłam trzy Krupniki, i trzy Absolwenty, i z 10 setówek po czym pojechałam do piw, wzięłam ich z 50, ok, to teraz chipsy, z 5 paczek i paluszki 3 paczki , wzielam tez rozne rodzaje kurczaka i pierogi zeby było coś na ciepło, teraz napoje, wzielam 5 soków i 7 coca-coli , już się boje ile wydam podjechałam dzielnie do kasy. Za ladą stał może 24 letni chłopak i przygladał mi się z zaciekawieniem po czym przygryzł warkę, chyba mu się podobało co widział . Su: Dzień dobry. Eksp: Dzień dobry. Duża imprezka się szykuje hę? - Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Su: Na to wyglada. - Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Eksp: A dowodzik jest? - Spojrzał na mnie uważnie. O oł. Ok Sucrette, spokojnie, graj. Su: No jest. - Poklepałam się po kieszeniach szortów i zrobiłam zawiedzioną mine. - O nie! Nie mam przy Sobie dowodu! Eksp: A prawo jazdy? Su: Nie wzięłam, przyszłam na pieszo! Eksp: Skąd mam mieć pewność, że jesteś pełnoletnia? To skoro jesteś na pieszo, może skocz po dowód. Su: Oj tam. - Połozyłam moją dłoń na jego dłoni, poczułem, ze tężeje, podobałam mu się. - A może tak... - Powiedziałam hipnotyzującym głosem i spojrzałam na niego starając się wyglądać seksowanie. - Puściłbys mnie bez dowodu? - Przygryzłam warge wciąż patrząc mu w oczu, chłopak utonął w moim spojrzeniu, odchrząknęłam. Eksp: A tak. Ee.. Należy się 463.86 zł i 9 cyferek. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie pokazując zęby i wręczając mi długopis napisałam na jego ręce mój numer telefonu i zostawiłam ślad po szmice. I dałam banknot 500 zł. , wydał mi reszte. Su: Och i jeszcze jedno... Mogłabym zatrzymać ten wózek? Eksp: Że co? - Spytał zdumiony. Su: Nie dam rady sama tego donieść do domu. - powiedziałam niewinnie. - Proszę. - dodałam słodkim głosikiem. Eksp: No dobra, ale... Odniesiesz go tu któregoś dnia? Su: Zobaczę co da się zrobić. - Uśmiechnęłam się pusciłam mu oczko i wyszłam czując na Sobie jego spojrzenie. Wow, to było nie w moim stylu, a jednak czułam się fajnie, że tak działam na facetów. Pojechałam z wózkiem do domu ludzie patrzyli się na mnie dziwnie, a ja za każdym zdumionym spojrzeniem powstrzymywałam się od śmiechu. Gdy byłam w domu alkochol włożyłam do zamrażalnika zgodnie do instrukcjami brata, chipsy i paluszki rzuciłam na kanape, napoje włożyłam do lodówki wraz z pierogami, które postanowiłam podsmażyć przed imprezą i zajęłam się przyprawianiem kurczaków, już kończyłam gdy drzwi od domu się otworzyły. - Sucrette? - Ptem usłyszłam skrzypienie kółek wózka sklepowego. - Co do... Zachichotałam pod nosem Michel wszedł do kuchni i stanął jak słup na mój widok. Su: No cześć. Mich: Kim.. Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z moją siostrą? Zaśmiałam się, za nim do kuchni wszedł chłopak, który wyglądał na 20 lat, był krótko ściętym i dość umięśnionym brunetem, na Sobie miał czarną bluzkę z jakimiś zielonymi napisami i ciemne slimy, na mój widok zareagował podobnie jak mój brat. ??? : Cześć. - bąknął. Wytarłam ręce w papierowy ręcznik i podeszłam do niego wyciągając rękę. Su: Hej, jestem Sucrette. ??? : Bryan. Przyjrzałam mu się, z buźki był całkiem całkiem, zaraz się zaczerwienił. A Mike spojrzał na niego srogo, ten jednak tego nie zauważył, postanowiłam wrócić do kurczaków. Mich: Jak Ci poszło w sklepie? Su: Bez większych problemów. to o co prosiłeś jest w zamrażalniku. Wyszedł z kuchni, Bryan w tym momencie usiadł przy stole i robił coś telefonie. Mike po chwili wrócił. Mich: Ukradłaś ze sklepu wózek. Su: Dostałam pozwolenie. Przyjrzał mi się uważnie. Mich: Będziesz tak dzisiaj ubrana na imprezie? Su: Nie wiem, a bo co? Mich: Bo chyba rozważę zamkniecie Cie w szafie. Su: Bardzo śmieszne. Mich: AAAHAHA! A no właśnie ja nie żartuje. Skończyłam z kurczakami poszłam na górę zdjąć buty i kapelusz, a założyć białe stopki i turkusową bluzkę, no i zmyłam szminkę. Mich: No teraz trochę lepiej! - Powiedział MIke gdy zeszłam na dół. Pokazałam mu język. Bry: Może się gdzieś rozstawie? Mich: A tak, pomogę Ci ze sprzętem. Suśka weż zrób trochę miejsca w salonie. Weszłam do dużego pokoju i postanowiłam schować dużą wierze do pokoju rodziców, ale nie sama, chłopcy mi pomoga ją rozłożyć. Więc narazie przesunęłam sofe do ściany, nie było dużo więcej miejsca, więc otworzyłam balkon i jakoś się tam zmieściła. Miejsca było trochę wiecej, ale gdy wyniesie się tą wieże będzie idealnie. Chłopcy wrócili z pierwszego kursu niosąc po głośniku. Mich: No bardzo to Ty sie nie postarałaś. Su: Idź już. - Sama wzięłam szybko wierze i wyniosłam narazie do przed pokoju, dwa duże głośniki chwyciłam pod pachy i też wyniosłam chłopcy wrócili. Mich: No to too rozumiem! Bry: Jest idealnie. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Poczułam, że się rumienie.. Jejku co się dzieje. Mich: Został nam jeszcze jeden kurs. Wzięłam wierze do pokoju rodziców, i dodatkowo jakieś cenniejsze rzeczy. Zamknęłam ich pokój. Wrócili chłopcy i zaczęli składać sprzęt Bryana. Ja poszłam do kuchni i zaczęłam smażyć kurczaki na jedej patelni, a pierogi na drugiej, po 2 godzinach skończyłam i położyłam wszystko na talerzach, wsypałam chipsy i paluszki do misek i kubków. Z barku wyjełam sporo kieliszków i wszystkie jednorazowe kubki jakie znalazłam, było ich ze 60. Była godzina 15. Wow... Szybko minęło. Weszłam do salonu, był tam Bryan miał słuchawki na uszach i puszczał całkiem fajną muzykę. Su: Fajne. Grasz w klubach? Spojrzał się na mnie i zdjął słuchawki. Bry: Czasami. - Uśmiechnął się. - Chcesz spróbować? Su: O, chętnie! - Stanęłam przy nim, założył mi słuchawki na szyje , jedną cześć przycisnęłam Sobie do ucha, stanął za mną i złapał mnie za rękę, z jakiegfoś powodu mi się to podobało i poczułam, że się rumienie, zaczął ruszać moją ręką po płytach i różnych przyciskach moją ręką, szepcząc mi do ucha instrukcje, po chwili zaczęłam grać sama. Bry: Hej niezła w tym jesteś! Su: Nie lepsza od Ciebie. Bry: Robisz to pierwszy raz, a niewiele Ci brakuje. - Wziął drugie słuchawki i podłaczył. - Teraz razem. Zaczeliśmy grać , tańczyć i wygłupiać się, Bryan robił jakieś ruchy charakterystyczne dla DJ'ów naśladowałam go, o 16 coś we mnie uderzyło. Su: Ej gdzie jest Mike? Bry:Nie wiem, mówił, ze musi coś zrobić. - Odparł, chodź w jego głosie była nuta zdziwienia. Poszliśmy do jego pokoju. Impreza w cześci 19! :D